


猫

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 2





	猫

*  
夏之光捡到了一只猫。

不是真正意义上，那种毛茸茸又高傲的小宝贝。  
但夏之光觉得他可爱多了。

雨天见到的。躲在屋檐下，浑身上下湿漉漉的，甩着头发，因为冷而不住发抖。夏之光喜欢猫，家里更是养了许多猫，但让他停下车的原因，却是那双眸。

倔强的，即便是水雾之中也清晰可见的亮。

猫咪的警戒心都很重，夏之光深有体会。即便坐上车，也一句话都未曾说过，在副驾驶上不住的打量周围，最后目光停留在夏之光身上。  
不要在意，夏之光手捏紧了方向盘。

“我叫郭子凡。”好奇地拨了拨车上挂的招财猫吊坠，猫咪开了口。  
雨下得很大，车窗外水洼被压过而溅起落下的声音很吵。夏之光却只能听见这一个声音。转头看过去，对方眼睛水润润的，满是无辜与天真。

也许，哪怕是受过无数的伤害，猫咪从看见你的那一刻，警戒线就已崩塌。

*  
小猫咪缠人得很。夏之光在自家几只主子身上还没体会过这种感觉。

打游戏久了，背上就会多出一个小包袱。倒也不直说，郭子凡只爱用手指扒拉夏之光的头发，再点点睫毛，戳戳喉结。夏之光的心思早没放在电脑屏幕上，只装作毫无所动的样子敲着键盘，悄悄看自家小猫咪气鼓鼓的样子。

被无视久了，郭子凡的小脾气也会上来。扒着人，从背后趴着慢慢转到坐在怀里，还没等夏之光自我催眠是柳下惠，就一口咬在滚动的喉结上。  
郭子凡的小白牙整整齐齐，咬出来一圈也是契合的刚刚好。夏之光摸着痕迹，照着镜子看得哭笑不得。小猫咪也知道分寸，不疼，夏之光只好搂着人装模作样拍几下屁股当作教育。

郭子凡一点都不怕，夏之光大约摸是他见过的脾气最好的人。不过打个巴掌也要给个枣的道理他是懂的，安慰性伸出舌头舔舔咬痕，双手捏住夏之光脸颊，给揉成了个包子。

“光哥！陪我玩！”

只是到最后，小猫咪光溜溜的被人搂在怀里，感受对方某个部位又有抬起的趋势，连摆手的力气都没了，只抱着人手臂直摇头。

“光…光哥。不玩了不玩了。”  
“乖，玩不玩，要主人说的算。”

*  
郭子凡爱吃甜。这个是他被捡回去的第三天夏之光就深刻体会到的。  
夏之光自己也爱吃，家里果冻蛋糕软糖不知道囤了多少。  
但是等到回家打开门，看见茶几上包装袋堆成山，郭子凡嘴里嚼着果冻，手里还拿着块小蛋糕，夏之光还是惊讶的嘴都张圆了。

数了数，囤货没了一大半。夏之光难得板着一张脸：“吃零食没事，凡凡你也得先好好吃饭啊。要是只吃零食的话，下次去超市就不买了。”

郭子凡听这话瞪圆了眼睛：“不行！你这是虐待！”又生气的跺跺脚，“光哥你还只喝奶茶呢。说你好几次你也没听过！”

夏之光教育的话一下子没了底气，红着耳朵话都说得磕磕绊绊：“我…我那是…诶……”想了半天也不知道该回什么好。

郭子凡“噗嗤”笑出声，满脸都是拌嘴赢了的骄傲。眼瞅着小手又伸向一袋薯片，夏之光抓抓头发突然来一句：“上次你吃冰激凌都没给我留一口，现在还把我囤货都吃了，是不是得反省。”

眨巴眨巴眼睛，郭子凡嘴里塞得满满棉花糖都忘了咽下去。  
小男友怎么只有这种事记得最清楚啊！  
可是这件事的确是他没理，前几天买了草莓圣代说好的一起吃，他实在嘴馋，夏之光冲个澡的功夫他就不知不觉全吃光了。

看着自己全盘皆赢反身做主，夏之光揉揉郭子凡的头发，把眼睛咕噜咕噜转个不停的小猫咪搂在怀里，“好啦，不是不准你吃。是怕你身体不舒服，忘了上次肚子疼成什么样了？”

小猫咪鼓着脸，吹吹刘海，“光哥，要是你能戒奶茶我就戒零食。”

“……那不行。”

*  
猫的领地意识很强。夏之光家的几只猫经常为了食盆和阳台打架。

而这种情况在郭子凡来之后愈演愈烈。

不知道是第几次把对峙的两只小猫咪分开。白色那只喂了零食送上爬架玩，黑头发那只……  
黑头发那只可不好哄。  
又是喂蛋糕又是顺着捋毛，郭子凡还是趴在沙发上生闷气。

“你说你……和猫置什么气呢。”夏之光站在旁边插着腰，心里又无奈又好笑。  
郭子凡猛的抬头瞪他一眼，“你还说我是猫呢！果然有了真猫就翻脸不认人了！”  
夏之光没想到小猫咪生气起来也是牙尖嘴利，叹口气把人搂怀里。“我们凡凡呢，是世界上最可爱，最乖巧，最漂亮的小猫。所以呢，就原谅一下其他普通小猫咪好不好。”  
郭子凡头埋在夏之光怀里，声音闷闷的，带了几分委屈。“唔……那你得教育它们不能再挠我帽子了。同一顶我都买八回了。”  
夏之光哭笑不得捧起怀里人的小脸：“原来就是这么回事啊。”  
“不许笑！！！”

-永远不要怀疑你在我心里的地位。就算养了无数只小猫，最爱的只有你这一只。

*  
郭子凡也不知道自己怎么就这么轻易的跟着陌生人走掉。  
或许是夏之光伸过脸的手太过于温暖，让他不舍得再松开。  
他独自前行许多年，唯独在夏之光前收回锋利的爪子，露出柔软的肚皮。

不过……看着身边浅浅呼吸的人，哪怕熟睡着，也还是下意识搂紧他。

如果是做夏之光的猫，那也很好。


End file.
